Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a test apparatus and a pressurizing assembly thereof, and particularly relates to a test apparatus adapted to a rapid screening test and a pressurizing assembly thereof.
Description of Related Art
A test cassette adapted to a rapid screening test is positioned to be non-invasive in a medical field, and is an assistant tool to implement fast diagnosis.
In recent years, along with progress of biotechnology, specific antibodies and antigens have been continually developed, so that there are more and more types of cassettes used for implementing rapid screening test for a single disease, which becomes a new trend of in vitro diagnostic medical treatment.
Today, a rapid screening test can be adopted to conduct a human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) test, drug test, flu test, etc. However, since a test sample adapted to the test cassette is still limited to be plasma or serum, it is still required to perform complicated pre-processing to a whole blood sample before the test.